DESCRIPTION (Taken from application) There have been many advances in understanding the metabolism and function of vitamin K and vitamin K-dependent proteins in the last five years. This proposal is for partial support of a Conference on vitamin K and vitamin K-dependent proteins that is being held under the direction of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) from August 2 through August 7, 1997 at the Vermont Academy in Saxtons River, Vermont. The last such conference to be held under the direction of FASEB was convened at Saxtons River from July 22-27, 1990 under the direction of John W. Suttie, Ph.D. and was a huge success. Seven years will have elapsed since the last conference by the time the proposed conference reconvenes. Participation will be limited to 155 applicants who will be selected on the basis of their expertise and interests as most likely to contribute to a stimulating and productive environment. The meeting will focus on the latest developments in the general area of vitamin K research. The conference will consist of nine scientific session. Each session will chaired by a session leader and will have from 5 to 7 speakers. In addition there will be two poster sessions, a roundtable discussion on the implications of vitamin K nutritional status on human health and well-being and a dinner speaker who will review the history of vitamin K research. The major session topics will be as follows: 1) Structure/Function relationships of vitamin K-dependent proteins and their gla-domain; 2) Recent advances in the role of vitamin K-dependent proteins; 3) Molecular mechanisms mediating gene expression of vitamin K-dependent proteins; 4) Molecular models providing insights into the function of vitamin K-dependent proteins; 5) The vitamin K-dependent gamma-glutamyl carboxylase (two sessions); 6) Vitamin K-dependent proteins and intracellular signal transduction; 7) Vitamin K and human nutrition (two sessions). The conference will provide a forum for investigators in the field of vitamin K research that will consolidate all of the recent advances in this multidisciplinary field of research. The conference will provide a background where both senior and junior scientists from diverse backgrounds will discuss the metabolism and function of vitamin K and vitamin K-dependent proteins resulting in new ideas for further research. This is the only opportunity for all members of the scientific community working on this topic to convene together at one time. Most investigators consider these gatherings to be the premier meetings in their field.